


Gaster And The Creation of his First Sex Toy.

by Frut0s



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Determination Extraction Machine, Gaster - Freeform, Horny, Masturbation, Masturbatory, Milking, Monster - Freeform, Scientist W. D. Gaster, Soul Sex, Xenophilia, sexless, soul
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24307111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frut0s/pseuds/Frut0s
Summary: Gaster is desperately horny. On a whim, he decides to use the Determination Extraction Machine to fix that.
Kudos: 2





	Gaster And The Creation of his First Sex Toy.

Being an undead monster has its advantages. The humanoid shape is versatile and practical compared to the feral shapes other Monsters have, without the physiological needs other monsters mimic. Food was optional and more of a boost, Oxygen unnecessary, sleep an unknown concept and sex just an acid remark. Yet Gaster's soul pulsed, hard. Needing. Craving.

He knew sexual desire. Some monsters projected luring auras that even he couldn't escape, although he never failed at subduing. He had also previously fucked himself. For the sake of knowing what it would be like, not for his soul's enjoyment. And now? He only cared about forcing himself into the first monster he met eyes with. But he knew, and he was still sane, he knew that being a Boss Monster meant having overwhelming power that other monsters simply can't handle. That if he forced himself into any bloke on the street he not only risked unforeseen consequences, as monster reproduction wasn't fully understood yet, but at minimum severely damaging them. And this thread of sanity gave him enough strength to hold onto himself. Toriel and Asgore came to mind. He wasn't a fool to try to impose himself onto Royalty, but maybe... if he could...

Asgore had the Soul of a Gentle Giant. Powerful but dormant, his passivity would end up bringing his own end some day. Gaster can say that with confidence as it's painfully obvious he and Toriel would end up having a child. Toriel was also soft, but in a motherly, caring way. Her and Asgore will fit perfectly at first, as they already do, until Toriel finds someone who needs her kindness more than Asgore, robs her attention of him, and causes Asgore to make decisions he'll regret. It was a disaster waiting to happen, but not one he would interfere in yet as a heir was urgently needed. A image flashed in his mind of what an undead goat as a Heir would look like. He frowned. His soul ached.

Lacking any genitalia, Gaster shivered, bending over his table, trying to keep himself up. What's up with humanoids and their human-like behavior? Didn't he get rid of all of his human contamination already? His hands, supporting him, started to slide over his table, lowering his torso as his ass went up in the air and he now almost hugged the sides of the table. He shook his hips side to side. That felt right. And yet lacking. Like as if he was inviting a ghost to feel him up. He chuckled bitterly.

Building up his strength, he lifted himself from the table and walked fast towards his soul resonance machines. Some people looked at him weird in the way, but he couldn't care less. If anyone started rumors he'd gladly fire them. Arriving there, he breathed the huge machine in once more, never getting used to its magnificence. It was designed to work on humans but fuck it. If he can build a generator of pure Monster Magic so powerful it was practically a canon blaster, he could adjust a simple soul resonance machine. Completely different principles but watch him not give a fuck. He pushed the electrodes connected to a sealed glass cylinder containing one human soul inside, connected them to specific parts of his body, and then quickly started readjusting the machine's behavior in the screen showing the current gathered data. Soon enough he pressed one final button, and breathing hard he looked up. And waited. And waited. The cold, silent echoes of the machines working on the dim lightened lab were the only sounds aside from his body and clothes scratching against the machine. And then his whole body shivered in ecstasy.

The machine attuned to his soul's frequency is multiple ways, as monster souls aren't unidimentional but exist between a series of parallel dimensions and timelines, -he started panting, with an irrational need to start touching his own body- all connected and all ever changing. Each correct match makes both the virtual, hypothetical soul connecting to him, and his very real, powerful, Boss Soul feel mind-blowing pleasure as they came close to a perfect match. Did Toriel and Asgore ever do anything like this? Could he ever do it with any of them? As the machine tried to match him, the waves of pleasure went from phenomenal to mildly annoying then back to fantastic. His empty eye sockets shook open, almost becoming alive from the sheer lust. He felt some kind of energy building up, the machine's artificial intelligence must've picked on his patterns finally. The erratic, messy waves became more coordinated.

The very feeling of his entire self resonating and connecting so deeply and intimately with any other Soul, which would otherwise be impossible as there simply is no monster alive who would match him, was incredibly powerful. He could, also, somehow feel the machine trying to extract Determination from his soul, and failing at it. Instead he felt some force looking and searching for something it couldn't find in his Soul, and this feeling intrigued him. It was almost trying to suck something out of it, as hard as this is to describe when it comes to the ethereal. Opening his mouth and reflexively starting to gasp, although not needing the air, he thrust his hips up, not fully understanding why, and entered bliss. It was like being drugged or high but with an overwhelming sense of being complete. When it started to fade the stimulation became too much and he ripped the electrodes off of himself, but not leaving the machine's chamber yet. He was overflowing with magic, feeling it all around him, pouring from him and disappearing in the lab. No doubt his eye sockets now looked like power lights. When he came back to himself he eyed the monitor, and right away noticed all of his adventures had been recorded. Of course. He hadn't thought about that in his frenzy. Of course he already knew about Soul Synchronizing and Soul Bonding in monsters, so the data was potentially useless, and now he had to go through the annoying task of deleting all of it. That is, until he eyed the containers where the DT Extract was stored, and noticed a bright liquid in them. Suspiciously similar to his own magic. Maybe this was worth looking into after all.


End file.
